I Will Wait
by blackbirdinthenight
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends. They have each-other.But, there is one thing.Blaine is straight, and has a girlfriend. Blaine's girlfriend,Sadiee, is one of the popular's at school.When Sadiee notices they way Kurt stares at Blaine,and the way Kurt is almost always beside Blaine,she gets jealous And she decides to make Kurt pay for that. AU story. straight!blaine eventual KLAINE


**_April 23, 2013_**

_Bam_! The slam of a locker, pounding of a head.. Headache that will not go away, heartache that will stay forever.

"Your birth certificate is an apology letter from a condom factory!"  
Being forced back into the lockers, a loud bang again. Feeling ever lasting pain... Clasping his head to stop the pounding sensation. Ignore it, his mind was telling him. Walk away, ignore her. Slowly getting up, Kurt looked over at her. All she was was a blur.

"What do you want, gay boy?"  
He moves his glance away from her and down the hall. He is late for class.. He starts walking away.  
"Do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the tea!"

Ignore it..

*.•*.•*.•*

"You're late for class, Kurt." his teacher, Mrs. Walsh said.  
"I know, I'm sorry.. It won't happen again..."  
"Just like you said the other 12 times? Go sit down. Now." Looking around to try to find his spot, his sight was still pretty blurry.  
"Come on, boy! Sit down, will you please!?" Kurt started heading towards his spot he had just managed to find, and he stumbles on the way there because a jock put his leg in the way Kurt was walking. Kurt, of course, didn't see because of his vision blurred. Falling on the ground, Kurt ignores the powerful burn in his right knee.

"You think this is some type of show? Please get up Kurt." Giggling erupted around the classroom. A few moments later, Kurt is up and limping over to his seat.

No one notices, exept for the guy across the room.

Stumbles onto his chair in the corner of the room.

No one notices, exept for the guy across the room.

A single, wet, warm tear drifts down the cheek of an innocent teenage boy. He did nothing...

No one notices, exept for the guy across the room.

*knock knock knock*

Blaine looked up at the person walking through the door to the classroom. It's his girlfriend.  
"Sorry Mrs. Walsh! I had something to deal with so I was late. Here, I have a slip." Sadiee explained. But everyone knew, that was a fake slip. A slip all the popular kids were given. Only, the populars.  
Suddenly, it hits him. Realization.

Like a cold grape slushie in the face.

Regret.

Giving the slip to the teacher, Sadiee goes to sit down in her spot, first sending a glare towards Kurt. Sadiee sat beside Blaine, and noticed Blaine staring at Kurt. Raising her hand, Sadiee pulls Blaine's face towards her own and starts to kiss him.

"Sadiee! What are you doing? Not in the middle of class!" He wispered, no kissing in.. this class! Out of all classes. Kurt is in here!  
Blaine was pulling away as hard as he could, but Sadiee wouldn't let go. Finally, Blaine gave in. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Sadiee deepened the kiss, opening her eyes to stare at Kurt. Kurt's face was full of sadness. Just what Sadiee wanted.

Blaine was wrong. Kurt was in the perfect spot to see it all (and Sadiee knew that.) It felt like his heart was breaking into tiny peices, one by one.

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{} []{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

**_November 8, 2012_**

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hallways, going to their next class.  
"...and I have no idea what to wear, you know? It takes me 25 minutes to pick out clothes to wear, then 25 minutes for my moisturizing routine! Mercedes tries to he-"  
"Blainey!" Blaine's girlfriend, Sadiee, ran up to Blaine and hugged him. Sadiee was the co-captain of the Cheerios, and had been dating Blaine for 5 months now. They didn't let go for a few minutes, leaving Kurt feeling like a complete, third wheel.

"I think I'm just gonna..."  
Kurt kept his eyes trained on the couple, none of them replying.  
"B? Okay.. Well.. Bye."  
Kurt studied "B"'s face, and he looked happy. That was all Kurt wanted. Blaine had a huge smile on his face, his head in her hair. Slowly he turned around and walked down the hallway to his next class. That was all Kurt wanted... Thats all. But, for Blaine to be happy, does that mean Kurt can't?

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{} []{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

"I don't like you."  
Kurt whipped his head around to face the person that was behind him.  
"W-what?" Kurt stuttered.  
"Are you deaf? I said, 'I don't like you'" To be honest, that kind of hurt Kurt, because she is his bestfriend's girlfriend..  
"A-and why i-is that?"  
"Because you're the gay boy of this whole entire school. No one likes you. Heck, I doubt even Blaine likes you!"

"Blaine isn't like that. He wouldn't pretend to be my friend.."  
"Look. B is my boyfri-"  
"You.. You can't call him that. I call him that.. You can call him 'Blainey' still."  
"I know you have a crush on him! It's so fricken obvious! Stop! He isn't a fag like you! It's _desgusting_ to watch you fall for him." Kurt couldn't believe this girl, how could she say that? He couldn't talk back, he was at loss of words. Then Kurt only had one thought: _Run Away_.

With tears streaming down his face, his hands balled at his sides and he didn't bother even to shut his locker as he fled, running to a destination he didn't even know. On the way, Kurt bumped into another student almost knocking them down.

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{} []{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Blaine was walking down the halls to try and find Kurt before the bell rang for the end of the day, when someone bumped into him, almost making Blaine tumble over. Spinning around to look at who it was, he realized it was his bestfriend. And he didn't look okay.  
"B!" Sadiee called when noticing Blaine. Looking at Sadiee, Blaine was about to say 'Hey' when... She was looking.. No, glaring, at where Kurt had ran.

"Sadiee, do you know why Kurt was running away? Did something happen?" Sadiee just smirked at that question.  
"Oh, it doesn't matter! He's fine." Blaine quickly made an attempt to run towards Kurt, but Sadiee stopped him and put her hands on his shoulders staring intently in his eyes.

"Trust me. Nothing happened! It's okay. Our Kurt will be fine. He is a tough one anyway," She attempted to put on her best fake sweet smile, good enough for Blaine to believe it, "now, how bout.. You and I, go over to my house and.. I don't know, be adventurous in my room? My parents are out of town.." Sadiee smirked. Blaine just nodded and winked at his girlfriend when the bell rang.

"Have your stuff?" Blaine asked. Sadiee nodded.  
"Then let's go!"

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{} []{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

In a corner, Kurt Hummel was crying and thinking to himself. He knew the bell rang, he just didn't have any energy to get up. Quickly, Kurt heard giggling in the distance and it kept getting louder, and louder, and eventualy it was like it was right beside his ear. Hopefully, Kurt was wishing, the people wouldn't notice him.

Before he knew it, a couple Kurt seemed to recognize passed. Well.. Almost, passed. The girl pushed the boy onto the wall, to lower her face closer to his. All the sudden the couple was making out, tiny moans came out of their red swollen lips.  
After a full five minutes, she slowly took away her face from his.  
"Let's just see what happens when we get to your house, huh?" The boy student wispered against her face. Kurt could recognize that voice. It was Blaine.

And as Blaine and his girlfriend zoomed away, dissapearing out of sight, Kurt felt his heart rip into even tinier peices.  
If that is even possible. For it to be in tinier peices.

{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{} []{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

_"...unrequited love does not die; it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded. For some unfortunates, it turns bitter and mean, and those who come after pay the price for the hurt done by the one who came before." _  
― Elle Newmark, The Book of Unholy Mischief.


End file.
